gielinor_rspsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
1. Flaming, Harassment, and Disrespect:: Ban-IP-Ban Throughout the community is a various amount of religious, cultural backgrounds of many beliefs, everyone is entitled to the respect of all members of the community. We expect members to behave, act mature, and handle all what may be stressful situations accordingly. The sole purpose of this community is the entertainment that we wish to provide to all people from all over the world that visit us. The discretion of a member that reports another member based off this rule will be handled by the staff member. Remember that members have different types of emotions and may take things differently than what another person may take as a joke. It's your responsibility to watch what you're saying to others, and it's our responsibility to make sure that all members are happy to be a part of Near-Reality. With this in mind, we have strict rules against such acts of flame, harassment, and disrespect towards the community and we will not tolerate it. The first punishment is a 48 hour ban, second is a 72 hour ban, and the third is an IP-Ban. • a. Topics, posts, PMs etc., that are directed at a single member, or group, to either defame them of their reputation, character or to simply insult, flame them directly etc., will also be considered harassment and disrespect. Since this is a simple rule, the first punishment will be two infractions the first time, next will be three, and the last will be a permanent ban from the forums. 2. Racism :: IP-Ban Any form of racism found on the server or forums will be permanently IP’d from the server and forums with no chance of appeal. This is both illegal in the real world, and we will follow all laws. We will not tolerate ANY form of racism and will be handled immediately. 3. Advertisement :: Perm. Ban (server and forums) Advertisement on the forums and server is strictly dealt with, and an automatic ban from the forums and server will be given. You will not be able to appeal this offence. Those who have other situations that do NOT relate to RuneScape Private Relations can private message an Administrator for permission to advertise, otherwise ALL advertisements will be dealt with as the same. • a. Common known links (e.g. MoparScape, Rune-Server, and YouTube) is fine and will be commonly permitted. 4. Pornographic Material and Inappropriate Content :: Perm. Ban Pornographic material (discussion of it, media etc.) is not allowed on these forums which includes content that could offend both females and males (half-naked photos for example). We will not tolerate these actions and will be enforced at all times, should discussion, photos, videos, avatars, signatures happen around Near-Reality he or she will suffer the consequences. Inappropriate content in instances where they are enabling smoking, doing drugs (exempting Intellectual debates about such topics) etc., will be removed from Near-Reality upon finding it. We will not accept this and we will be enforcing this rule at all times. This includes having photos of enabling people to smoke, negative marijuana related pictures etc., we want a clean community - we don't want to promote content that our younger users might not know enough about to make a judgment on something they're completely not sure of - that's not what this community is for so keep it off of here. 5. Spamming :: 24 hour Mute or Ban Posts that do not contribute to the topic or the quoted text in that is in some form keeping to the main post is considered spam, this rule has been broken down though, read below: • a. Posts that consist of a single word (e.g. "support") will be considered spamming on the forums and a warning or infraction will be given per the staff's discretion. • b. Grave digging is when you post in a "dead thread", which is a thread that was not posted in for over 14 days. It is against the rules to try to bring back outdated topics, unless you're adding something useful and worthwhile to the topic (e.g. bumping a guide thread with more useful information). • c. Bumping will be ALLOWED to an extent of using the actual bump button, there's no reason to post in the thread to bump it, use the bump modification feature that has been implemented onto the forums. • d. Trolling is not accepted on these forums, it's idiotic and immature, we do not accept this behavior and the member is eligible to be muted on the spot depending on the staff member. This applies for in-game, over the ::yell channel, and on the forums. • e. Posting in the correct board or section is to be done at all times, a little infraction that WILL expire could be handed out if excessive posting in the wrong board or section is done. 5a. Spamming (server) :: 24 hour Mute or Ban Spamming on the Near-Reality will not be permitted, acts of such feats will be acted upon accordingly by the staff members of Near-Reality. We should all be acting as mature as we can while on Near-Reality and respect others wishes as well, those who continue to do such feats will be removed from Near-Reality if needed. • a. Yell should NOT be abused, if it is abused then the rights to 'Yell' and may not be reinstated. If anything, take a few seconds, or a minute or two and then do it again, otherwise don't constantly send messages. • b. Auto-Typer should not be abused but is allowed, the timer should be at least set to 8-10 seconds if not a little higher, if this rule is abused it will be subjected to be removed. 6. Shoutbox The shoutbox was a given right, it's something that can be taken away VERY easily if abused, we will do our best to enforce these rules at all times, do the best to act mature otherwise face the consequences that will be enforced. Those who continue to do continuous acts of abuse will have their permissions removed of using the shoutbox EVER again. • a. Flaming will be an automatic mute from the shoutbox, we must respect ALL members that are using it and PROBABLY requesting assistance. • b. Flame baiting will and can be a mute from the shoutbox, it is the act of starting/causing arguments for no apparent reason or starting drama for no apparent reason. Flame baiting also applies to the forums and in-game in general. • c. Staff Impersonation is not tolerated on the shoutbox and will be dealt with harshly, member is eligible to being muted from the shoutbox. • d. Advertisement is both a permanent ban from the shoutbox, server, and forums PERMANENTLY. 7. Misleading Links, Hacking, and Threatening :: IP-Ban (forums and server) Misleading links are to never be posted on the forums, if posting a link to a YouTube video; we expect it to lead to YouTube. Otherwise your account will face action pertaining to being banned, or permanently banned from the forums. Hacking on the forums will never be tolerated on either the forums or server, you will be instantly banned from the forum forever, and never allowed back on Near-Reality again. We do not tolerate such matters, and we do not play around. Threatening members with ANYTHING will be an instant-automatic ban from Near-Reality FOREVER! You will NOT do such acts and it will NOT be tolerated. • a. DDOS threats will not be tolerated and is a federal offense in MANY if not ALL countries, it WILL be reported if we see fit and a web-host ban from the forums and IP-Ban from the server will be handed out. 8. Encouraging Others to Break Rules :: Mute (time varies) If a player asks another player to do something that is against the rules, whether that player knows it's against the rules or not, that's considered encouraging others to break the rules. It is every member's responsibility to know and understand the rules before playing. 9. Purchasing or Selling :: Ban (time varies) Purchasing, selling goods, or services (accounts, real life items, RSGP, Microsoft points, riot points, other private server items for Near-Reality items etc.) will not be tolerated and action will be taken if it continues, we do not have the time for members to come to us and tell us that they've been scammed or hacked. This also including the server, we do want people coming at us as I said before, if we do not catch X member and end up being scammed. We will not be held responsible of the scam, or hacking. • a. Purchasing or Selling of any Near-Reality account will not be allowed on the server or forums. The ban will be permanent the first time with no chance of appeal, the second will be an IP-Ban. • b. Purchasing or Selling of donator status on an existing account is not allowed on the server or forums. Advertising that you're going to do so will result in a 24 hour mute (considering this will be considered scamming as the only people that can transfer ranks are administrators). Please note that we are allowing members to donate for one another and a member can be pair for doing-so (purchasing status for a member and then being paid 300m as an example). ' 10. Requesting Likes :: Likes Reset' Cheating the amount of likes that has been given to a user will not be tolerated, the member will have his/her's likes amount restarted or locked. • a. Self-Repping will be dealt with by restarting both accounts and banning for at least 24 hours depending on staff member 11. Invading Other Communities :: IP-Ban Invading other communities is without question a permanent ban from the forums and server, we do not tolerate this and want to remain peaceful throughout the RSPS community. Such things are cause of desperation and there's not going to be a time where the administration will stoop to that level of "stealing" other's members - it's unacceptable and will be dealt with harshly. 12. Backseat Moderation Backseat moderation is something that we simply do not allow because it causes drama throughout the community and questions on whether or not we are an authority figure or if the members themselves are. While we are all equal, and should listen and learn from each other - that's simply how it is, we do not do this. Those who find something that needs to be reported or something of the sort, simply report it to a staff member, do not act like one and cause drama, this only causes an uproar. ' 13. Bug/Glitch Abuse :: Perm. Ban - IP-Ban' Abuse of all glitches on the server or forum is not tolerated, and each member will be banned or IP-Ban'd from the community per the administration's discretion. We will and shall not tolerate flaws being abused to make someone richer, or promote themselves on the forums. The first time is permanent and no exceptions are made to the user and the there is no chance of appeal. The second time is the removal from the community entirely with no chance of appeal or hopes of coming back. 14. 3rd Party Software :: Jail-Ban We will not tolerate cheating of ANY kind as we know that it causes unfair advantages over other members that are attempting to play the server through fairness. We will do our best to enforce this and such things includes auto-clicking, cheat clients etc., that help the member gain EXP, cash or other various way of helping them better their experience either faster or unfairly. The first offence is a 10 hour jail, second one is a 24 hour ban and the third is a permanent ban. Please take a look at the 'Spamming' rule about Auto-Talkers on the server. 15. Player Vs. Player (PvP) Near-Reality is not held responsible for members who have lost, disconnected etc., while in the wilderness. We also do not have set rules for the wilderness, so go in there at your own risk. • a. PVP-Farming will be an automatic IP-Ban or Mac Ban from the server and no chance of appeal. • b. X-Logging from the server is a bannable offence, this causes an unfair advantage for other members of the community. 16. Requesting Items The staff team is not promoted to hand out items to others. If you request to a staff member requesting items and he/she does give you some - so be it, that's their discretion, however, should a staff member say no - don't continue, it can result in a minor mute. • a. Requesting items from a high administrator (owner or various other administrators that have the spawning ability) will result in a mute IF warned. These members will NOT hand out spawned items to the community. ' 17. Requesting Staff Position :: Mute (time varies)' The Administration team selects and takes suggestions from other staff members on whom should be the next staff member; we do not take requests from the member who is asking for the position. Continuous requests from the member who is asking will receive a warning, then will continue on with a mute for 24 hours. 18. Staff Impersonation :: Perm. Ban Impersonation of the staff team is not acceptable and the member will be dealt with harshly. There are a lot of cases where another member is scammed, hacked or otherwise somehow misguided because a member is impersonating a staff member. Those who attempt to impersonate the administration or moderation team will be dealt with a ban and this punishment not being appealable. 19. Refunds (Scams, Disconnects etc.) • a. Disconnections will not be refunded, feel free to create a thread about it and stating the problem so the problem can be fixed though. • b. Donations will ONLY be refunded if he/she has NOT been given their items or position (forums, server) after 72 hours, otherwise a refund is not required. Those who loose items on the server will not be refunded whatsoever. • c. Reset of the server or forums will be refunded if he or she has posted valid proof of their purchase in the 'Donations' board, otherwise a refund to the member will not be given regardless, and peers that state he or she had that item will still not be refunded either. • d. Scammed members will not be refunded because there are simple tactics of not being scammed in the first place such as using a middleman (server support, moderator, administrator etc.). Please note that we will not be accepting photo-reports of members being scammed, it must be a video or it will not be handled. Please do note that scammers will be punished severely with a permanent ban on their first offense and an IP-Ban on their second offense. • e. Account Sharing is not of our concern and will NOT be against the rules, those who account share should realize their entrusting the other person with their account. Those who have been banned, muted, or stolen from is not our problem, it's simple as not sharing if one does not want to face the IF consequences. • f. Hacking refunds will not be handed out, those who are hacked must have simple tactics in keeping his or her accounts safe, please do not complain about this because we simply don't have the time. • g. Glitch refunds will ONLY be refunded if the member has 100 percent proof, and has proof of the items prior to the glitch happening. Note that if a developer (or whoever has spawning abilities) does not see the proof to be enough, it can be declined and a refund is not required. 20. Evading Mutes, Bans, and Infractions :: Ban or IP-Ban All punishments handed to members is the sole reason as to why a community remains stable. Those who evade their mutes, bans, and IP-Bans to cause more problems after being punished will simply be dealt with accordingly with harsher terms. You are allowed to create another account on the server and forums to appeal or play again but do not bother to cause more problems than you already have prior, simply appeal the punishment and let us deal with it from there. 21. Links (forums) :: Mute All links that are posted on the forums must be approved through a staff member. We do our best to maintain balance, and peace throughout this community. You must provide information about the link through a private message to the staff team and have it approved or declined. You will receive a warning if the link hasn't been approved. We expect all links to direct where they are supposed to be directed to. Websites such as YouTube, Facebook, Google (Google itself, not a direct FROM Google) etc., will NOT have to be approved. 22. Yell Channel :: Warning - Mute (mute time varies) You may not use the 'Yell Channel' to advertise clan-chats unless you're a server support or staff member, this including gambling CCs or wanting to gamble. You can keep in mind that asking a staff member to accept your wanting to yell such things are allowed bearing in mind that he or she doesn't have to. While a warning or mute can take place a removal of your donator rank (with no chance of having it put back) is likely as well, do not make us go to these measures, this will almost always be our last path to take. 23. Inappropriate Usernames (forums) :: Name Change Request/IP-Ban We will not tolerate inappropriate names that contain any vulgar language, hate crime, relationship to pornographic material, impersonations (mod, admin, owner etc.) or anything that would be considered inappropriate of any sort. Those who fail to comply with this rule will be requested to choose another username by an administrator (the member will have 24 hours to respond). After he or she has not responded or refused the change, their IP will be banned and the account deleted. Agreement By being on the forums and server (this being implied that you've already read the rules), you understand that you are responsible for your own actions. You understand that the rules stated above will be enforced at all times and the administration has the ability to further the punishment despite what it states above, this is the administration's discretion. We have permission to do what we want with your account as they are a property of ours and you are merely 'playing' on it. You understand that when a rule is broken, your account will be dealt with accordingly and fairly as possible through the system that we have made for the staff team and how people are dealt with. You understand that any sort-of attack (hacking, DDOS etc.) made against Near-Reality will be dealt with accordingly, and you will be IP'd from the forums and server once found. If need-be your IP will be sent to the authorities. You understand that we the administration have the ability and authority to alter your account at any time should we have to or feel we must check something onto one's account and agree that requesting a refund after an administrator has made an X change is not made. You understand that the staff team is required to provide proof, however, we will not disclose a member's name (the one that reported you) if the member requests it. Many of the reports made in the report abuse board is hidden for a reason from others, however, we will do our best to provide the proof that we need. You understand that we are not responsible for what is posted on these forums (while we will take action after it's either reported or we see it) so therefore someone that has been infected through these forums by a third party or by someone of this community, it's not our responsibility but it will be dealt with. So this being said, we are not responsible for ANY damage made to personal property nor information being stolen. Per this section, you understand that inappropriate posts (as said above though, once it's reported or we see it - it will be dealt with) that a child MAY encounter such as pornographic material, promoting drug related topics etc., it's not our responsibility, this is solely the parent's role. All emails or PMs to us by parents will either be replied to with simple words, or ignored and deleted - make no mistake, we will take care of it once reported or seen. When reporting a member of the community you must provide a full screen picture of the client and computer. We will no longer be accepting reports that have been cut-out, cropped etc., we expect the entire picture to be there; if it's not then we will not deal with the report. If you happen to have a reason to report a staff member it needs to be video proof, we will no longer accept pictures as proof as it is very easy to falsify proof and we do not need unnecessary drama caused by that.